


Последнее воспоминание

by cantadora_09



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Geth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Романтическая история, выросшая из черно-белой драмы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее воспоминание

**Твои пальцы так странно белы**  
**И подробны, как пальцы слепца,**  
**А в глазах твоих – древний секрет…**

**М. Леонидов**

 

Дождь шел без остановки третий день, и женщина, появившаяся в прихожей, остановилась в нерешительности, не зная, куда деть насквозь промокший плащ. Ее фигура была тонкой и хрупкой, а светлые волосы, прилипшие ко лбу, делали ее больше похожей на ребенка, нежели на серьезного взрослого человека, каким она казалась или хотела казаться.

Ричард взял у нее плащ и, не глядя, бросил на вешалку. Сделав ей знак следовать за ним, он двинулся вперед, не оборачиваясь, в полной уверенности, что она идет рядом и не отстает. В молчании они прошли несколько комнат, пока не оказались в гостиной, больше похожей на библиотеку, – одну стену небольшого элегантно обставленного помещения полностью закрывали полки с книгами, неподалеку располагался большой письменный стол, а противоположную стену украшал жарко пылающий камин.

Переступив порог, женщина остановилась и замерла посреди комнаты.

– Располагайтесь, где вам удобно, здесь нет ограничений, – Ричард вошел вслед за ней и закрыл за собой дверь. Она неловко кивнула, ища глазами кресло или стул, и, кажется, не удовлетворившись внешним видом ни того, ни другого, в конце концов опустилась на декоративную тахту, придвинутую почти вплотную к камину.

– Вы замерзли. – Ричард утверждал, а не спрашивал, но она все равно чуть улыбнулась в знак согласия, и он отметил, что в ее улыбке было больше благодарности, чем страха.

Это показалось ему интересным.

Он отошел к столу и, достав из одного из ящиков ключ, открыл старинный дубовый шкаф за своей спиной и достал оттуда бутылку вина.

– Только чтобы согреться, – сказал он, протягивая ей наполненный до половины бокал.

Она кивнула и приняла напиток у него из рук, по-прежнему не произнося ни слова.

Ричард уселся за стол и принялся смотреть, как она пьет вино маленькими глотками, а ее к глазам возвращаются уверенность и блеск.

Он дождался, пока она покончит с темно-красной жидкостью и, за неимением кофейного столика или тумбочки, поставит бокал прямо на пол, и тихо, почти вполголоса, сказал:

– Думаю, сейчас самое время познакомиться ближе.

Она вскинула голову и на секунду замерла, но тут же расслабилась и, устремив на него взгляд темных глаз, ответила:

– Да, конечно. Но вы ведь знаете мое имя.

– Знаю, – задумчиво проговорил Ричард, следя за тем, как ее руки, небрежно пройдясь по обивке, гладят светлый набивной шелк тахты, – но под знакомством я подразумевал нечто другое.

Она обезоруживающе улыбнулась.

– Вы хотите знать, почему я здесь.

– Это сильно упростило бы мне задачу. – Ричард скрестил руки на груди и вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

Она сжала руку в кулак и, опершись костяшками пальцев в упругую поверхность, медленно и очень четко произнесла:

– С прошлой пятницы мои намерения не изменились. Я пришла, чтобы вы убили меня.

Некоторое время Ричард наблюдал за тем, как вздымается и опускается ее грудь и дыхание то делается медленным, то убыстряется, словно отпущенное на свободу.

– Вы все обдумали?

– Да.

– Ваше желание является осознанным и добровольным?

– Да.

– Вы уладили все юридические формальности, и ни у кого не возникнет сложностей с вашим имуществом или счетами, и также никто не станет интересоваться подробностями вашей смерти?

– Да.

– Почему?

– Что? – девушка резко дернулась, как от удара, и впервые посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

– Почему вы это делаете? – спокойно повторил Ричард.

За пару секунд на ее лице промелькнули удивление, шок, возмущение и смятение.

– Мне казалось, что обсуждение причин, по которым ваши клиенты желают покончить с собой, не входит в условия контракта, – неуверенно сказала она.

– И да, и нет. – Ричард пристально рассматривал ее, будто пытаясь увидеть нечто, что скрывается за внешностью, внутри, близко, под кожей. – Чаще всего этот аспект меня не интересует, но бывают исключительные случаи. – Он встал и, потянувшись к шкафу, достал из него еще один бокал. – Когда речь идет о том, чтобы избавить от страданий смертельно больного 90-летнего старика или помочь проворовавшемуся банкиру одним махом закрыть все счета, нет надобности вдаваться в подробности, – они и без того очевидны, – сказал он, наливая себе вина. – Но вы молоды, красивы и, без сомнения, здоровы. Что могло заставить вас пойти на такое, и почему… – он замолчал, словно не будучи уверенным, что ему стоит продолжать эту мысль, – почему вы не можете сделать этого сами?

Она стремительно выпрямилась, качнувшись вперед, и на миг ему показалось, что в ее глазах вспыхнула настоящая ярость.

– Разве вы не… – она запнулась. – Мне казалось, вы должны были понять. – Возникший было запал быстро исчез, и к концу фразы ее голос сделался тихим и почти робким, но видно было, что она прилагает усилия для того, чтобы сохранить… о да, достоинство, не самообладание.

Ричард бесстрастно смотрел на все эти превращения. Не спеша поднявшись и захватив бутылку и бокал, он прошелся по комнате, миновал тахту, на которой она сидела, и неожиданно опустился на пол прямо у камина.

– Понять что? – в его голосе звучала искренняя заинтересованность.

Теперь она смотрела на него сверху вниз, но едва ли это придало ей уверенности.

– Вы – профессиональный киллер, – тихо сказала она, – и вы спрашиваете меня, почему я не могу сама лишить себя жизни?

– Я – профессиональный эвтаназиолог, – поправил ее Ричард. – Во всяком случае, последние пять лет. Но это не ответ на мой вопрос.

– Прошли переквалификацию? – кажется, слова прозвучали раньше, чем она успела осознать их смысл.

– В некотором роде, – Ричард улыбнулся.

– Эвтаназиологи работают в больницах, – холодно сказала она.

– Не всегда. Те, которые практикуют в… скажем так, традиционном поле, работают в медицинских учреждениях, но специалисты моего профиля предпочитают более свободный формат.

– Почему?

Он пожал плечами.

– Больше возможностей. Меньше вероятность того, что клиент, тоскующий в унылой больничной обстановке в ожидании своей участи, добьет себя морально окончательно, еще прежде, чем я прикоснусь к нему физически.

Она недоуменно нахмурилась.

– Это важно?

– Будь это неважно, вы были бы в больнице, а не здесь. – Ричард потянулся за бутылкой и плеснул себе еще вина. – Разве не так?

– Меня бы не приняли по медицинским показаниям.

– Деньги и положение в некоторых ситуациях позволяют закрыть глаза на определенные нюансы, – Ричард вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

– Не думаю, что это стоило бы затрат. – сухо ответила она.

Он промолчал.

– Но вы правы, я…

Пламя в камине взметнулось вверх, озарив лицо Ричарда, и она помедлила секунду, прежде чем продолжать говорить. Его глаза были сосредоточенными и внимательными, а во взгляде не было и следа прежней иронии.

– Мне невыносимо было бы думать, что моим последним воспоминанием… последним, что я увижу, – по нежному лицу скользнула горькая усмешка, – станут белые стены и протекающий потолок.

– Понимаю, – Ричард заметил, что ее волосы полностью высохли, и неровные светлые кончики сделались легкими и пушистыми. – Но что заставило вас принять подобное решение?

Она казалась колеблющейся, но уже в следующее мгновение в ней словно что-то вспыхнуло, и слова полились, обгоняя друг друга:

– Что могло заставить Эльгу Вернингтон, наследницу трех титулов и довольно большого состояния, дойти до предела, так что ни один выход не кажется достаточно надежным и худший вариант кажется спасением? – она глубоко вздохнула и обхватила себя за плечи. – Предоставлю вам самому догадаться.

– Шантаж? – предположил Ричард.

– Слишком просто, – Эльга выпрямилась и смотрела на него, выжидательно щурясь.

Ричард отставил в сторону опустевший бокал и уселся поудобнее, облокотившись спиной о металлический каркас каминной решетки.

– Вам угрожают? Пугают? Преследуют?

Она кивнула.

– В разной последовательности. К сожалению, в силу некоторых обстоятельств, я не могу обратиться в полицию, а даже если бы и могла, все равно не сделала бы этого.

– Семейные тайны?

– Более или менее. Но, главным образом, нежелание провоцировать тех, кто стоит за всем этим.

– Чего они хотят от вас?

Эльга сердито поморщилась.

– Они ничего не хотят. В их… задание входит необходимость выяснить, где хранятся финансовые документы одного из членов моей семьи, а также – узнать, что об этих документах и связанных с ними событиях известно мне. У меня есть основания полагать, что, пытаясь добыть эту информацию, они не станут выбирать методы.

Ричард молчал, но его глаза смотрели выжидающе.

– А после меня все равно убьют.

– Вы уверены? – он не казался впечатленным услышанной историей.

– Абсолютно. Мне ясно дали это понять, к тому же, сохранить в тайне тот факт, что именно я рассказала им то, что они хотят знать, можно только одним способом: уничтожив меня.

И ее семья, в свою очередь, не побрезгует сделать это.

Ричард выглядел задумчивым.

– Почему вы не попытались избавиться от них?

Она усмехнулась.

– Кто вам сказал, что я не пыталась?

Он провел рукой по ребру каминной решетки.

– И остался только один выход.

– Да.

– Кто порекомендовал вам меня?

– Один знакомый, – она неопределенно махнула рукой, – человек, одно время имевший серьезный вес в преступном мире. Мы случайно столкнулись на одном из светских приемов. Он слышал, как я разговаривала с кем-то из гостей и обсуждала последние поправки в закон об эвтаназии. Уж не знаю, как он понял, что мне это нужно, но перед уходом он подошел ко мне и сказал, что если я хочу быстро и без усилий решить свою проблему, мне стоит обратиться к вам. И дал адрес вашего агента.

– Понятно, – Ричард опустил ладонь на мягкий ворс ковра. – Хотите поужинать?

– Что? – Эльга выглядела настолько пораженной, что он едва удержался от улыбки.

– Ужин – это когда люди вечером принимают пищу, как правило, не очень тяжелую, чтобы не видеть ночных кошмаров. – невозмутимо сказал он. – Я распоряжусь подать нам сюда. – Он встал и направился к двери.

Эльга проводила его глазами и, подумав немного, поднялась с тахты и пересела на пол, поближе к огню. Она давно уже согрелась, но ровное тепло, исходящее от камина, действовало на нее умиротворяюще. Вернувшийся спустя несколько минут Ричард никак не отреагировал на ее поступок – он просто сел рядом и продолжил, скрестив руки на груди, словно и не уходил никуда:

– Значит, вы не можете обезвредить ваших преследователей. Это понятно. Побег? – он повернулся и с интересом посмотрел на нее.

– С учетом моего положения – невозможно, – покачала головой Эльга, – но мне удалось спрятаться ненадолго.

– Почему это не может сработать в долгосрочной перспективе?

– Слишком малы шансы, – она подняла голову и поприветствовала кивком бесшумно вошедшего дворецкого, несшего с собой большой серебряный поднос, заставленный блюдами с едой и столовыми приборами.

– Возможно, – Ричард подвинулся, давая возможность слуге установить поднос на пол между ними и потянулся рукой к ближайшей тарелке с виноградом, – но разве не стоило их использовать?

Эльга подождала, пока дворецкий скроется за дверью, и, взяв в руку яркое алое яблоко, произнесла:

– Я вам уже сказала. Я испробовала все.

Ричард неопределенно кивнул и надолго замолчал. Он неторопливо отщипывал по одной виноградине от большой грозди, переливавшейся оттенками красного и пурпурного в свете чуть пригасшего камина, и, казалось, почти забыл о ее присутствии.

– Когда вы пришли сюда, – он заговорил неожиданно, не поворачиваясь к ней, но был уверен, что она смотрит на него столь же сосредоточенно, как смотрела до этого, не пропуская ни одного слова, – на что первое вы обратили внимание?

– Не понимаю, о чем вы, – ее голос был тихим и ровным, лишь в самой глубине прятались искры усталости и гнева.

– Я имею в виду, что вам казалось важным, не терпящим отлагательств, тем, что нужно держать в поле своего внимания постоянно?

Эльга зашевелилась, словно это помогало ей думать, но, скорее всего, она просто устала сидеть в одном положении.

– Не знаю, – теперь она говорила, скорее, с раздражением.

– Обычно, – Ричард повернул голову, встречаясь с ней взглядом, – больше всего людей интересует, где находятся и что делают мои руки.

– Почему? – она выглядела искренне озадаченной.

Он поднял брови.

– Это ребячество, – почти прошептала она.

– Хуже того – ошибка, – кивнул Ричард. – Но так делают все. И вы тоже.

В комнате снова стало тихо.

– Что вы делали до того, как открыли… этот бизнес? – глухо спросила Эльга, когда вновь смогла говорить.

– Работал в Африке и на Ближнем Востоке.

– Разведка?

– И это тоже.

– Почему, – она откинулась назад и тоже уперлась спиной в каминную решетку, – вы бросили то, чем занимались, и стали тем, кто вы есть теперь?

– А что в этом странного?

Эльга отвернулась и посмотрела на огонь.

– После всего, что вы делали там... Это должно казаться вам ужасно скучным.

Он рассмеялся.

– О нет. Поверьте, как раз там трудно найти что-нибудь интересное.

– Почему?

Она взяла с подноса апельсин и принялась вертеть его в руках, ища способ очистить от кожуры. Ричард наклонился вперед и, перебрав несколько столовых приборов, протянул ей десертный нож.

– Потому что там всегда все одно и то же: крупные ссоры и мелкие победы. Или мелкие ссоры и крупные победы. Разница невелика, – он улыбнулся в ответ на ее недоуменный взгляд. – А здесь подчас случаются настоящие драмы, и иногда я действительно могу помочь.

Она не удержалась и скептически хмыкнула.

– Не стоит недооценивать важность правильного хирургического вмешательства там, где оно действительно требуется, – мягко сказал Ричард, и она тут же посерьезнела. Разломив апельсин, она аккуратно положила в рот одну дольку и прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом.

– И все-таки, я вас не понимаю, – медленно проговорил Ричард.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – она удивленно обернулась к нему.

– Вам хватило смелости прийти сюда, и все же вы боитесь каких-то отморозков, которые, по вашим же словам, даже не знают, где вас найти.

– Это несложно узнать.

– Возможно. Но все-таки, почему вы обратились ко мне?

Она печально улыбнулась.

– Мне рекомендовали вас как очень хорошего специалиста.

Ричард задумался.

– Что ж, – помолчав, неторопливо протянул он, – полагаю, я и в самом деле неплох.

Она вопросительно подняла на него глаза.

– Отодвинь манжет на левой руке, – негромко произнес он.

– Что? – она несколько раз моргнула, словно ей было сложно понять, о чем он говорит.

– Манжет. На руке.

Выражение ее лица изменилось в какие-то доли секунды, из спокойного и почти отрешенного став напряженным и испуганным. Затем, вздрогнув и словно очнувшись, она отвернула манжет и протянула ему чуть дрожащую кисть.

– Что ты делаешь? – Ричард удивленно поднял бровь.

– То, что вы просили.

– Я просил закатать манжет. – Он указал глазами на ее руку и коротко бросил: – Взгляни на тыльную сторону ладони.

Эльга непонимающе нахмурилась, но выполнила его просьбу, приблизив руку к лицу и слегка согнув пальцы. Ее глаза скользили по тонкой коже, пока не обнаружили едва заметный розовый дефект – маленькую точку, почти незаметную и явно появившуюся недавно. Свои родинки и старые шрамы Эльга знала очень хорошо. Это был след от укола.

Она изумленно посмотрела на Ричарда.

– Вы… что… но как?..

– Я говорил тебе, что основной ошибкой моих клиентов является то, что они следят за _моими_ руками, – спокойно ответил Ричард, вставая. Неторопливым шагом он подошел к столу и, взяв оттуда какую-то вещь, бросил ей. Эльга инстинктивно поймала ее.

– Как ты думаешь, что это?

Она поднесла предмет к глазам и принялась внимательно рассматривать его. Это оказалась прочно закрытая прозрачная коробочка с тонкими деревянными палочками, заостренными с двух концов.

– Это мятные зубочистки! – растерянно сказала она.

– Нет, это набор зубочисток, пропитанных медленнодействующим ядом, который я всегда держу под рукой и который еще ни разу меня не подводил. – Ричард вернулся к ней и снова присел на ковер у камина.

Эльга тупо смотрела на совершенно безобидный с виду пластмассовый контейнер.

– Когда вы это сделали? – наконец, спросила она.

Он пожал плечами.

– Зачем тебе знать? Я выполнил свою задачу, и это главное.

Эльга поставила коробочку на пол и вновь подняла на него глаза.

– Я… значит, я… – в ее взгляде смешались ужас и мольба.

– Да.

Слезы возникли внезапно и хлынули неудержимым потоком. Ричард сидел и молча смотрел, как она плачет, но она явно его не видела. Спустя пару минут ее взгляд вновь обрел осмысленность, и она уставилась на него, сморгнув слезы.

– Что со мной будет?

– Ты заснешь.

Она вслепую потянулась к каминной решетке и схватилась за нее рукой.

– Что будет… потом?

– Об этом можешь не беспокоиться, я обо всем позабочусь.

Блики пламени играли на ее лице, выхватывая отдельные черты, и она казалась странно несуществующей и одновременно потрясающе реальной. Ричард вынужден был признаться себе, что не ожидал, что у нее будут такие несчастные глаза. Полные боли и острого разочарования.

– Сколько у меня времени? – ее тихий голос отвлек его от размышлений.

Он посмотрел на часы.

– Минуты две-три, по моим подсчетам.

Ее взгляд оторвался от его лица и заметался по комнате, словно не зная, на чем остановиться, ударяясь о стены и наполняясь дикой безмолвной тоской.

Это последнее, что она увидит в своей жизни?

Ричард понял ее. Что ж, у него было не так уж много альтернатив. Разве что…

– Посмотри мне в глаза.

Она вздрогнула и обернулась к нему.

Решение пришло интуитивно. Он сделал движение вперед и, подняв руки, зарылся пальцами в ее волосы по обе стороны лица.

Поцелуй вышел, скорее, страстным, чем успокаивающим, и он успел почувствовать головокружение, прежде чем она обмякла в его руках.

– Прекрасно, – прошептал Ричард, глядя на ее безмятежное лицо, – прекрасно.

***

Неяркий свет проникал в окно сквозь раздвинутые шторы, и, не будучи способным разбудить полностью, не давал соскользнуть обратно в сон. Пошевелившись, чтобы перевернуться на другой бок, Эльга замерла и, широко открыв глаза, резко села.

Белые стены, высокий потолок, мигающие мониторы. Металлический стул у кровати. Она прищурилась, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. Как она здесь… Внезапно ее взгляд упал на расположенную по правую сторону от постели невысокую тумбочку, на которой стояла изящная ваза с букетом светлых роз. Эльга бездумно потянулась к вазе и увидела лежащий рядом с ней белый длинный конверт. Взяв его в руки, она помедлила мгновение и достала сложенный вдвое лист бумаги.

_Знаю, больница – не самое лучшее место для пробуждения, но вещество, которое ты получила, имеет ряд побочных эффектов, часть из которых могут быть весьма неприятными, поэтому я решил, что тебе будет лучше побыть несколько дней под наблюдением._

_Чек за мою работу прилагаю к письму._

_Р._

_P.S. Твоей проблемы больше не существует. У меня остались хорошие связи. Советую впредь разумнее распоряжаться своими ресурсами._

Она медленно положила письмо на колени и невидящим взглядом уставилась в окно.

Внезапно она вспомнила.

Ее последнее воспоминание было теплым и исполненным надежды.


End file.
